Simplicity
by Illeana Starbright
Summary: The rules made her life simple until she broke the most vital one. Don't fall in love with one of the tributes. Especially not the one who's a born killer. Cato/OC. Rating moved up to M
1. One

_One_

There are several rules that govern my life. As the only daughter of Seneca Crane and his wife, Collette, my life was governed by certain standards that my brother's was not. In that way Alexandre was the lucky one. He had completed his apprenticeship a year ago and was now working in a technology department out of the sight of Capitol publicity. That meant I was the only child left to follow the rules.

The rules were simple enough;

1. Don't do anything that humiliates the family

2. Don't air the family laundry in public

3. Respect those in power

I've followed the three rules all my life, even before deciding where I want to take my apprenticeship. Mother would have loved to have me become a stylist for the games but I've always been a little too tomboyish for that. Instead I decided two years ago that I wanted to become a trainer for the games. Last year my father arranged for me to begin my apprenticeship a year early at seventeen under Atala, the head trainer. That was when I made some rules of my own.

1. Don't get attached to the tributes. They're only going to die in the games.

2. Don't let the tributes know who you are. They'll only waste time hating you for it instead of letting you help them gain skills to survive.

3. Don't tell anyone about what goes on during training.

4. Don't fall in love.

Little did I know that this year I was going to break all four of my rules. This is how it happened.

* * *

I was training when the messenger came. Zuzanna had been with our family since I was four and despite being a servant she could be considered one of my best friends. "Your mother requests you meet her at the station," Zuzanna said with a quirk of her lips. "She requires your assistance."

"Again," I groaned, tossing down the practice sword. Zuzanna's face exploded into a real smile as she struggled not to laugh.

"Yes," she said, composing herself. I moaned and snatch the sword up, promptly decapitating the dummy and then stabbing the sword through it's gut.

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes," Zuzanna said, half laughing at me. "Now get moving or you'll be late. Don't change."

"You're evil," I said, smirking at her before running out of the private training room. I sprinted out into the Capitol sunshine. The walk to the station wasn't very long but I got strange looks for my training clothing. I was dressed in dark colored capris and a loose black skirt along with sparring hand guards that I hadn't taken off earlier. My hair was as dark as my father's but my eyes were my mother's mint green. Over all my looks were rather distinctive.

"Darling," Mother cooed the instant I came in sight. "I just have to get caught up with the Capitol gossip. Would you mind taking these two to their stylists?" My mother had lavender highlights in her massive golden poof and her wide green eyes were both cunning and pleading. I held in a groan as I glanced at the tributes from 2. My mother was a escort for District 2, a prestigious position that most would have loved to have yet it was this very duty that she pawned off on me as often as possibly. The girl was small and dark haired. The boy was massive compared to her and handsome enough to make my best friend Macy swoon. Zuzanna would have snorted and said pretty was fine but it didn't do a thing when the man was stupid. Personally I thought Zuzanna was right.

"Fine," I said. "But be back _before_ the parade or I'll report you."

"Fine, fine," Mother said, waving me off and rushing off into the crowd. As soon as she was gone I sighed and turned toward the tributes.

"Well come on then." I led the way out of the station and down the steps to the car waiting. The driver, Jacques, smiled at me and opened the back door for the tributes to climb in. I sighed and followed them, knowing it was expected of me.

We sat in silence for a moment then. I was staring out the window when the girl spoke. "I'm Clove."

"Reese," I said, not bothering with my real name. Mother had named me Theresa Marie Crane but I used Reese as often as I could. Theresa was far to girly for my taste.

"So where are we going?" Clove asked awkwardly. That was when I really looked at her. She was young, probably around fourteen, and had no idea what was going on.

"To the Remake Center so your prep team and stylist can prepare you for the parade," I explained, mentally considering how I could annoy my mother for doing this to me.

"Honestly Clover don't you pay attention to anything," the blond boy scorned.

"I told you," Clove snarled at him. "It's _Clove_ and if you persist in calling me Clover-"

"I will cheerfully kill you," I finished with Clove. She glanced at me and, seeing my smirk, grinned.

"You two?" she asked and I nodded. "Don't ever tell Cato your real name," she continued, jerking her head at the blond next to her. "He'll make you regret it every moment for the rest of your life."

"It's good for you Clover," Cato said, smirking widely even after she punched him.

"We've arrived," Jacques announced before Clove could murder her district partner.

"Good," I mumbled. "Let's get this show on the road." I opened the door for myself and Jacques stood beside it until both tributes were out. Then he shut it, patted me lightly on the shoulder, and got back into the car. I walked into the Remake Center with the tributes from two behind me as he pulled away. The Peacekeeper just inside the second set of doors stopped us.

"Names," she droned and I held in an exasperated sigh. Marlene had close cropped black hair in a buzz cut and though she was old she was far from senile. She knew exactly why I was here and who I was with but I was forced to announce myself anyway.

"Reese escorting-" I began but Marlene held up her hand to stop me.

"Full first and middle name Reese," she said, looking up from her check in tablet and glare at me. "You know this."

"Fine," I grumbled. "Theresa Marie here to escort Tribute Clove Felix and Tribute Cato Marcellus to their stylists."

"Enter," Marlene said formally and then tapped something on her tablet that made the doors swing open for us. I walked inside, followed by Clove and a snickering Cato.

"Theresa Marie?" he asked and I knew without looking that he was smirking.

"My curse to bear," I informed him with dry humor, tapping the up button for the elevator. The door hissed open and she stepped inside, flats tapping slightly on the glass floor. As soon as the tributes were inside it rose with a whoosh, leaving me almost breathless.

"Wow," Clove gasped, sounding stunned, just before the doors opened. I grinned at her and knew at that moment I was breaking the first of my rules; don't get attached. I liked Clove. Enough that I would miss her if she died.

"Now what have you brought me tonight?" a voice suddenly gushed as a crazily dressed figure came zooming toward us. We stepped off the elevator and Umbria practically smothered me in a hug. Her high hair was pitch black with gold glittery spots everywhere that matched her makeup and her knew eye color. She was also as tall as Cato _without_ her heels. Clove looked overwhelmed and Cato rather stunned. Behind Umbria was Zen. He was about Clove's height with green hair that would hair made a leprechaun proud and silver makeup that shimmered like he was a star.

"These are Clove and Cato," I told Umbria, wrinkling my nose slightly when I said Cato's name. Umbria laughed and winked at me before turning to the tributes.

"Hello darlings," she cooed at them with a wicked smile. "I'm here to make you look pretty." She winked at Clove who suddenly grinned.

"You don't have to worry about Cato," she chirped. "He's already pretty enough to be a girl." Clove, Umbria, and I started laughing and Zen, lost in his thoughts as usual, managed a dazed smile.

"Very good," Umbria said cheerfully. "Clove dear, why don't you go with Zen and I'll take care of our pretty boy." Clove was still snickering when Zen led her away and Cato was glaring as he trailed after Umbria. The two stylists compared notes while the prep teams washed and waxed the two tributes. Four years ago I had taken to asking them questions about being a stylist, something that had delighted my mother to no end. Umbria and Zen had answered them by putting me to work. Even now after announcing my intention to become a trainer they still often put me to work.

After an hour of hushed whispers one of Cato's prep team came out with a black hit. "He hit me when I tried to work on his makeup," she squeaked indignantly and Umbria rolled her eyes at me.

"Rhea," she began but the tiny girl glared at her.

"No. I'm not going back in there," Rhea snapped.

"Reese would you mind?" she asked and I shook my head. "Fine," Umbria continued, turning back to Rhea. "Get Kesha and Laurent out of there two. Reese I'll be over in twenty minutes to check on your work." I nodded and followed the still ticked Rhea back toward the room they had Cato. She ushered Kesha and Laurent out of the room, sparing a glare for Cato before snapping the curtain shut. I turned to the makeup table immediately, picking up the base Kesha had abandoned. Some of it was spilled about on the floor so I assumed this was what they had been planning on using. I had just picked up a brush when he spoke.

"If you think you're putting that on me you can forget it." His deep voice tried to send shivers down my spine but I forced myself to be still.

"Listen here," I told him calmly, turning to look into his blue eyes. "Do you want sponsors?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" he hissed.

"Answer me," I demanded and he stood. I tried not to flinch as he cornered me against the makeup table. Even simply wearing a towel he was intimidating.

"Do I look like a fool to you?" he hissed. "Of course I want sponsors. I'm not stupid enough to think I don't need them to win."

I resisted the urge to push against his chest in a vain attempt to gain some breathing room and nervously licked my lips before replying. "Then you must do as your prep teams says and let your stylist and I enhance your looks. Otherwise you'll lose sponsors to other districts that wouldn't normally have any."

"Fine," he said almost sullenly and backed off, giving me room as he sat back down on the chair. I walked over to him and brushed the makeup over his face. Then I returned to the table, searching until I found the gold eyeliner. It would work with his skin tone, making his eyes pop without really showing up on camera. I made my way back over and then hesitated, unsure how I was going to get it on evenly without practically sitting on top of him. "Problem sweetheart," he said smirking at me. I growled and then actually gave in settling on his lap and working on the eyeliner. He didn't say anything but I could see him smirking and I had to resist the urge to punch him or poke him in the eye with the eyeliner. I had just finished when an arm slid around my waist, pressing me tight against his body. I felt my cheeks flush pink and I fought the urge to squirm uncomfortably. Why did he have to be so handsome and such a jerk. "Like what you see?" he said cockily and I suddenly smirked. Two could play at this game.

"Maybe if I was blind." I tapped him lightly on the nose with the eyeliner pencil just as Umbria began to pull open the curtains. He released me and I jumped off his lap, dropping the pencil on the table before waving at Umbria as I sauntered out of the room.

* * *

Author's Note: So quick question here. Would any of you be curious enough to read a side story in Cato's point of view? Let me know what you think. I own nothing of the Hunger Games that your recognize.


	2. Two

_Two_

Umbria and Zen had just finished with Cato and Clove when my mother came flowing in, Zuzanna at her heels. "Hello Collette, darling," Umbria cooed at my mother.

"Hello Umbria, Zen," my mother said almost absently, looking over the pair of tributes she was supposed to be escorting. "Theresa." Then she froze and turned to look at me. I only had to wait for sixty seconds for her to explode. _"What are you wearing?_" She shrieked at me.

"Training clothes," I replied with a shrug, biting down a laugh at the expression on her face. "I didn't have time to change when you called me."

"_And you thought that was okay?"_ Mother continued shrieking. Then she whirled on Zuzanna. _"And you let her out like this."_

"I look just fine mother," I say, trying to calm her before she spontaneously combusted right there in the Remake Center.

"_JUST FINE_," she yelled incredulously and I winced, meeting Zuzanna's eyes and grinning when she rolled her eyes at me.

"I'll make her presentable," Umbria said tranquilly. "Zen can make the final touches on these two's costumes.

"Do it quickly," Mother ground out. "And Theresa,"

"Yes Mother?" I asked, sounding almost as exasperated as I felt.

"Don't ever do this to me again," she growled. "Zuzanna stay and make sure she gets where she's supposed to _on time_."

"Yes ma'am," Zuzanna said politely. This time I was the one rolling my eyes as my overexcited mother stalked off.

"So we get to see you all prettied up," Cato said with a smirk and I growled. Zuzanna rolled her eyes again and helped Umbria pull me off. They did my makeup in red a sparkles before shoving me into a red dress with sequins and shoving me out. Clove's mouth turned into an O of astonishment and I grinned at her. Cato smirked at me and raised his eyebrows suggestively. I instantly flushed almost as red as my dress. The was unusual. Normally I never flushed. Cato was the first boy who was able to catch me off guard.

"Are you escorting me?" I asked quickly, turning away from Cato to Zuzanna.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"You'd best get change then," I said and she nodded, hurrying into the back room with Umbria. She came out wearing a short black dress that made her honey colored skin and gold hair stand out, though unintentionally.

"You'd best get going or you'll be late and your mother will explode," Umbria said and I nodded, allowing Zuzanna to lead me out of the room. I was incredibly grateful to be away from Cato's blue eyed gaze.

Zuzanna led me to the waiting limousine where Macy was waiting for. Macy Cressen has been my best friend since I was born. She has long, straight caramel colored hair and compelling dark blue eyes. Tonight I knew I was going to struggle looking into her eyes without thinking about Cato's ice blue ones. Macy was dressed in a short pink strapless number with black gloves that had no fingers and black rhinestones all over her chest. "You're late," were the first words out of her mouth.

"So was my mother," I returned. "Late and irate." Macy giggled and I grinned. "So what do you think of the dress?"

"Not bad," she said with an arch of her eyebrows. "But I still think you should wear the peacock one." The peacock dress was a gift from Macy two years ago and I haven't worn it once. Mostly because she claimed it would help me attract boys. I had never really had a serious boyfriend and I didn't want one so I didn't wear it. Tonight though my mind went back to Cato.

"Not happening," I said, trying to shove Cato out of my mind.

"So was the boy from 2 cute?" Macy asked, easily taking my denial in stride and changing the subject.

"I guess," I said, my cheeks flaming.

"He is," Macy squealed. "Did you get up close and personal?" My cheeks flush bright red and I glare at her.

"I was doing his makeup because he hit one of his prep team," I snarl. "What do you think?"

"Fine, fine," Macy says, giggling. "Ready for the parade?" I relax at the change of the subject and we chatter amiably all the way to the parade grounds. I will be standing with Macy, who is a gamemaker's daughter, and Adrian, a gamemaker's son, along with President Snow. Zuzanna would stand in the background as my escort. We all shook our hands with the elderly President. I resisted the wrinkle my nose as I always did. President Snow always smelled of blood and roses. Then we took our seats, Macy and I ignoring Adrian who was a notorious player.

Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickman are shown on a large screen as the parade readies to begin. "Are you ready to see what the stylists have cooked up for their tributes this year?" Claudius asked.

"Most definitely," Caesar replied. "Ah and here come the tributes from District 1; Glimmer and Marvel." The pair were dressed up like pink feathered peacocks. Both Macy and I choked down giggles as Glimmer beamed and wave while Marvel smirked at the crowd. We glanced at each other and both began to giggle before looking back at the screen.

"And now the tributes from 2," Claudius says. "Cato and Clove." The pair are deadly and aloof in their golden armor and the crowd adores them. District 3 is dressed in oddly shaped pieces of shiny silver metal. 4 are wearing fish costumes. Macy and I whisper then until 12 shows up and steals the show.

They are on fire. Everyone is breathless for a moment before they break into thunderous roars and cheers. Neither Macy or I move as Adrian stands to see better. We are both more composed than our fifteen year old counterpart. We do stare in awe. How did their stylists pull this off? It's the most extraordinary thing I've ever seen. My eyes stray to the screen and they show the other tributes reactions. Marvel looks surprised, Glimmer annoyed, Clove irritated, and one look at Cato's face tells me he is absolutely furious. I know immediately that unless the pair from 12 are different from the usual half starved miner's kids that they're going to be murdered brutally in the bloodbath. And Cato is the one who's going to kill them.

That night I am unusually quiet after leaving the parade. Macy thinks that I'm still stunned about how the pair from 12 were on fire but Zuzanna knows better. "They're going to die, aren't they?" I ask her hollowly after Macy is dropped off. Zuzanna nods solemnly.

"They all die in some way," she says gently, taking my hand. "The ones who come out have died and been born again as something new, not for the better. That is how it's always been." I nod and the ride the rest of the way home is silent. Once inside the safety of my room I cry on my bed until my eyes are sandy and I am out of tears. Then I strip down to my underwear and slip on my nightshirt, crawling under the covers of my bed. I take two sleeping pills before I close my eyes and instantly I drift off to sleep. I do not dream.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow! I'm actually rather overwhelmed at the response to last chapter! Thanks to _EmmaCrane_ (Glad it shows potential), _Mystery_ (I'll be trying to update every day), _TheAwzumPrussia_ (I'm glad the personalities are good and as for Clove my excuse for her is that I think the games change her), _OhBeClever_ (I might end up doing a separated story in Cato's point of view), and _countryjesusfreak_ (Thank you so much!) for reviewing the last chapter! Links to pictures of Reese, Zuzanna, and Macy's dresses are on my profile. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Three

_Three_

The next morning is the first day of training. Mother is staying in the escort room in the tribute building so it is Zuzanna who wakes me up at five in the morning to prepare to be Atala's apprentice. I shower quickly and then dress in the mandatory black pants, black tank top, black jacket, and black boots. I braided my hair and then pulled it into a bun, glancing at myself in the mirror. I actually considered wearing makeup before shaking off the thought. What was getting into me? It was training, not a looks showcase. "What do you think?" I asked Zuzanna, walking out of my bathroom. "Passable?"

"I see no reason for your mother to get upset," Zuzanna said with a smile. "Now eat before you're late." I obediently sat down and dug into the melon Zuzanna had placed on the table. Normally I would have protested that she was babying me by not letting me do anything but today I was running late so I said nothing. Jacques was waiting for me with the car running when I bolted downstairs into the parking garage.

"Running late, aren't you miss?" he said with a smile, opening the door for me.

"Yeah," I said breathlessly, climbing in so he could shut the door behind me. Then he slipped in the driver's seat and pulled out, heading for the tribute building. The training room was in the basement so I took the stairs two at a time. Luckily I burst through the doors just on time.

"Good to see all that running helped with something," Atala said with a wry smile and I grinned.

"Definitely," I said as a few of the other trainers chuckled.

"Sit down then Reese," Atala said. "I was just filling in everyone on their jobs today." I nodded and sat with protest. The training room with Atala was one of the only places I wasn't treated specially because I was Seneca Crane's daughter. Here I was just another girl. "Good," she said when I sat. "Zayden you'll take the sword area today." Zayden was in his mid thirties with dark hair and piercing grey eyes. His no nonsense look often enough managed to keep the Career tributes that dared his station in line. "Jax and Calla you have the spear and knife stations." Jax was tall, blond, and twenty-four. Calla was two years older than Jax, her younger brother, at twenty-six with white blond hair. Both shared pale blue eyes. There were bows and arrows at the spear and knife station but most stuck with spears or knives.

Atala paused a moment, considering, before continuing. "Neo take the agility training area and hand to hand combat." Neo had just turned 40 last month. His dark brown hair was turning grey and his brown eyes could see straight into your soul. He and Zayden both were well known for not taking any nonsense. "Saren take the edible plants station. Ness you have fire station." Saren and Ness were twins, twenty-seven, with dark hair that had cobalt streaks through it and black eyes. "Mateo you have snares and memory testing." Mateo was thirty-one with vivid red hair the color of blood and golden eyes. "Sayre take camouflage. Reese, you and I will be floaters. Now get to your posts." We all nodded and split. I almost slammed into twenty year old Sayre who smiled at me and pulled her gold hair over her shoulder, her brown eyes gentle. We at the training center were probably the most normal looking people in the Capitol.

As soon as the doors opened the tributes began to filter in. The Careers from 1,2, and 4 were the first ones there, stepping into their assigned circles but calling to each other and laughing. I followed Atala to the back of the room to wait as other pairs stepped inside in their training clothes. Finally Atala glanced at the clock and nodded to herself, standing fully and walking to the center of the room.

"All right everyone," she called, instantly catching their attention. "I am Atala, the head trainer at the Capitol. That means my word here is law. This here is Reese, my apprentice. She is going to be part of the panel that judges your skill along with the gamemakers instead of me this year." Instantly whispers rushed through the room as I forced the surprise not to show on my face. This was as much news to me as it was to them. "That means try to impress her."

"With your skill," I added. "That does not mean try to make me part of some competition where you find out how many Capitol girls you can sleep with before you go to the arena." I sent a scathing glance at Cato, Marvel, and the boy from 4. The Careers were usually the worst offenders. "If you try it I will personally take you apart."

"I couldn't have said it better," Atala said calmly. "Now remember to stop at the survival stations. Poisoning or infection can kill just as quickly as a knife. Use your time wisely." She paused to look around the room. "Begin." Instantly they moved out of the circles, the majority heading for weapons training. The exceptions were the tiny girl from 11, the red head from 5, and the pair from 12.

"Am I really helping judge," I asked Atala as the noise of training started up.

"Yes," she said squeezing my shoulder. "Now go scope out the tributes." I nodded and headed down toward the circles where I could get a temporary vantage point. The girl from 12 was working on snares so she wouldn't lack for food. The girl from 5 was zooming through the memory station and the one from 11 was working at the edible plants table with Saren. I turned then and headed for the weapons area. I had trained with almost every weapon in here but my specialty was the bow and arrow, something the girl from 1, Glimmer, was butchering with her poor skill. Jax and Calla had both tried to help her but she shrugged them off. I decided to try insulting her into letting me help instead of asking her if she wanted help like Jax and Calla were likely to do.

"You're an awful shot." I made sure to say it loud enough that Marvel, Cato and Clove could all hear. Marvel and Cato both laughed but Clove only smirked, mostly focused on her knife throwing which was better than mine.

"You try it," Glimmer snarled, shoving the bow and quiver into my arms. I met her eyes steadily for a moment and then knocked and arrow, pulling the bow up to full draw and aiming before firing. A perfect bulls eye. Then I handed the bow and arrow back to Glimmer. "Line up," I ordered and she did as she was told. She let me help her for three minutes before shrugging me off. Her aim was somewhat better but she still stunk. I saw the girl from 12 watching Glimmer and smirking some as her partner worked on some truly excellent camouflage.

"You're pathetic Glimmer," Marvel said, trying hard not to laugh as he launched a spear into a dummy's chest right where the heart would be. He was downright lethal with a spear, unlike his partner who was turning out to be useless.

"What good are you anyway?" Clove sneered. Her niceness last night seemed to have worn away overnight but I didn't mind. I had known there was more to Clove than a confused little girl anyway. After all she had volunteered. Glimmer huffed and tossed down the bow and arrows, stalking off. Jax rolled his eyes at me and Calla held in snickers. At this rate it would be a miracle if Glimmer got higher than a two. I helped a few other tributes before I saw Cato. He was at the sword station under Zayden's instruction but the grey eyed man wasn't helping the blond boy at all. Instead he was watching as Cato decimated the dummies. I couldn't help but stare for a moment. Evidently in 2 it hadn't been good enough that Cato was pure muscle. He had to be utterly deadly as well. I swallowed hard and had to force myself to look away. I was decent with a sword but Cato could probably kill me in a matter of minutes. I was acutely glad I wasn't a tribute.

Atala called break for lunch then and most the trainers left with tributes after cleaning up their stations and readying them for the afternoon. I managed a secret wave to my father who gave me a wink and a smile before leaving for lunch with the other gamemakers. I gulped down my lunch and headed back into the training room. I picked up the knives Clove had abandoned and began throwing. My specialty were really shurikens. They were sharpened spikes of metal that had first been used in feudal Japan by the ninja to assassinate those in power.

After destroying several dummies I had built up enough confidence to head to the sword station. Atala had told me yesterday that I needed to work on my skill set there every lunch this week but after watching Cato I was doubtful I would ever been good enough. I tested a few before finding a curved Saracen blade. It was light enough for me to handle and I always worked better with the more obviously curved blades for reasons that I didn't quite understand. I worked through the basics before moving into the more complicated skill sets Atala had begun showing me. "You're getting better." I turned and grinned at Jax who grinned back. "Mind if I give you some advice?"

"I would be most grateful," I said. He nodded and walked over, adjusting my stance slightly.

"There," he said. "Less of a chance of you cutting yourself with that blade." I nodded, twirling it slightly before starting my exercises again. I stopped when the other trainers entered, not desiring to hear a flood of advice I would barely be able to register. I spent my afternoon staying at the weapons area with Atala helping tributes who had never used a weapon gain basics skills before they were dismissed for the day.

"Want to eat supper with Sayre, Saren, and I?" Calla asked, just as I was about to leave.

"Sure," I said with a grin.

"Good," Calla said, grinning back at me. We walked across the street to Elora's, a small cafe that specialized in teas and sandwiches. We had all ordered when Sayre announced she had news.

"What is it?" Saren asked. "Are you pregnant?"

"You're dying your hair purple," Calla suggested dryly.

"You don't really exist," I said brightly and Sayre rolled her eyes at all of us.

"No stupids," she said, laughter obvious in her tone. "I'm engaged."

"What?" Saren and I yelped at the exact same time

"When did this happen?" Calla demanded.

"I've been dating the same man for a while," Sayre admitted. "Since high school actually but he didn't have a real stable job as a stylist but after being inducted as a new stylist for the Hunger Games he proposed to me."

"Wait," I said. "Is he the new stylist for 12? Cinna?"

"Yes," Sayre admitted, flushing.

"Well this calls for a toast in congratulations," Saren said as our tea and sandwiches arrived. She lifted her tea cup like it was a glass of champagne and we all copied it. "To Cinna and Sayre on the occasion of their engagement."

"To Sayre and Cinna," we repeated, clinking our tea cups together. I was happy for Sayre, truly I was. She was perhaps one of the most grounded Capitol citizens I had met that was close to my age and she deserved happiness. That didn't stop me from thinking about a certain boy with blue, blue eyes from 2 though.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to _EmmaCrane_ (I'm actually glad you hate her mom! It lets me know I've done a good job with her!) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of the Hunger Games that you recognize!


	4. Four

_Four_

When I left Elora's just after sunset Zuzanna was waiting for me right outside. Sayre, Saren, Calla, and I said our good-byes for the night before I approached my friend. "What is it?" I asked.

"Your mother's been asking for you," Zuzanna said. "I told her you were out with friends and she demanded that I send you up to her the instant you were finished."

"Ouch," I mumbled, wincing. "Sorry Zuzanna."

"It isn't your fault," Zuzanna said, walking me across the road. "I'll wait for you with Jacques in the parking garage."

"Thanks," I told her before walking into the tribute building. I pressed the up button on the elevator and then stepped in when it opened. I pressed the two button and the doors silently slid shut before the elevator rose to the second floor. I stepped out and marched to the correct door, knocking briskly. Enobaria was the one who answered.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply, catching Cato, Clove, and Brutus' attention.

"I'm here to see my mother," I said, finishing the sentence with a roll of my eyes. Enobaria snorted and opened the door for me.

"You know where to go." I nodded and walked past her down a long hall and kicked open my mother's door with a bang.

"That isn't polite," she snipped, still doing her eyeliner at the vanity.

"What do you want?" I snipped back, using Enobaria's line.

"Being rude will get you nowhere," my mother said primly.

"I could leave," I retorted and she spun her chair around to glare at me.

"Where were you today?" she snapped. "I needed to go out after training but I just can't leave the two tributes alone here."

"Being an escort isn't _my_ job," I growled.

"You are my daughter," Mother grumbled. "You should obey me."

"And you should do your job," I complained but she ignored me, continuing to talk.

"When I say come up you should come up immediately, not have Zuzanna head me off," she complained.

"I was having supper with friends," I moaned.

"It shouldn't matter," Mother said primly. "A good daughter would have obeyed and come up immediately."

"_Come up?"_ I shrieked, finally losing my temper. "_It isn't coming up! YOU'RE ON THE SECOND FLOOR!"_

"_Theresa_," my mother shrieked back, eyes wide.

"_SHUT UP!"_ I yelled, whirling on my heel and storming out.

"_You come back here young lady!_" Mother yelled after me but I ignored her, stalking out of the District 2 rooms and toward the elevator. I slammed my fist into the down button and glared at my reflection in the shiny silver doors. I noticed Cato too late.

I saw a flash of him in the reflective surface just as the doors whooshed open. He had the advantage, shoving me into the back wall and calmly,pressing the button that would shut the doors before hitting the stop button. I lunged at him, fully intending to hit him in the kidneys as hard as I could, but he caught both my wrists in one hand, jerking them over my head. I growled, kicking out at him. My foot collided with his leg as he slammed me into the back of the elevator wall but he didn't so much as wince. Honestly I hadn't expected him to. I was mostly standing on my toes so I couldn't put much weight into my kick.

I quickly changed tactic and decided to go for the standard knee to the groin but he moved faster than I did, actually catching my leg and pinning it against his. I tried to twist but I was out of luck. Cato had trapped me, a girl who had trained almost all of her life because of her father, in a matter of a couple minutes. "Hitting someone won't help anything," he said and I growled, baring my teeth at him. He chuckled, actually laughing at me, and I gritted my teeth, pulling in a deep breath as I tried calm myself.

Coming down from my anger high I became almost hyper aware of his hand against my thigh holding my leg up so I couldn't knee him. I glared at him and clung to the anger, trying to ignore the flush I knew was working it's way across my cheeks. Why did he do this to me? Why couldn't I be as immune to him as I was to every other boy that crossed my path? "Hitting someone would make me feel better," I ground out between still clenched teeth.

"I'm not sure your mother would appreciate being hit," He said, sounding highly amused.

"I doubt you'd appreciate being hit either," I snarled and he chuckled again.

"And how exactly do you intend to hit me?" he asked, still sounding amused, curse him.

"I don't know but I'll figure something out," I threatened. He just laughed at me.

"Let me know when you figure it out sweetheart," he drawled lazily.

"Don't call me that," I growled, baring my teeth again. "I'm nobody's sweetheart. Least of all _yours_."

"You wound me," he mocked and I threw all my weight off my foot and into him. I had hoped to unbalance him but instead he caught me and dropped me to the ground. I hit on back, slightly stunned but not completely breathless. "Later sweetheart," he called, stepping out of the now open elevator doors and sauntering off. I glared after him from the floor for a moment before standing and hitting the button that would take me to the main floor so I could walk to the parking garage next door. One thought cycled through my mind on the way home. I didn't know how but I was going to make Cato regret playing with me like that.

* * *

What had sounded like a strong resolution initially was beginning to worry me now. Cato had cornered me last night and left me helpless and I was going to try to get back at him. Once my anger faded it had begun to sound stupid. How am I going to beat someone who can bring me down in two minutes flat? I'm assigned with Neo at the hand to hand combat area because today was the day the tributes would test against each other. Atala informed them that this would happen after lunch but they were advised to practice before lunch. I was uncharacteristically relieved when Glimmer came up first and Neo motioned for me to work with her.

Despite her sucky ability with a bow and arrows Glimmer was a fairly good fighter. Neo, Atala, Jax, and I surpassed her but she was better than probably ninety-five percent of the tributes there, maybe more. Neo worked with Marvel a bit before the dark haired boy got bored and sauntered off. I informed Glimmer then that she was definitely better than her district partner. To my surprise Glimmer actually grinned at me. After Glimmer I found myself working with the boy from 3. I fought down the urge to inform him that he was a lost cause and was pleasantly surprised when he showed some natural talent. The girl from 5 was next and her fighting methods may have been simply improv but I informed her that if she didn't try to take on someone who was too much larger than her she would be fine because she was so unpredictable.

In the pause between the girl from 5 and the next person I would try to help I saw Cato sparring with Neo. He was good but Neo was just a little faster. I was distracted when Clove made her way over to me. "Well are you going to help me or keep staring at my annoying district partner?" she asked sharply but her eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Prickly are we?" I asked wryly, motioning her into one of the circles. "Ready to go?"

"I was born ready," Clove said haughtily but I noticed that some of it was bravado. We sparred for three minutes when I realized Clove wasn't nearly as good as Glimmer. She could fight but the moves weren't natural to her. I slowed everything down then, testing what she knew and what she struggled with. I worked with Clove until the tributes were dismissed for lunch. As for me, I barely ate anything before heading back into the training room for sword practice.

"You're not so good with that," a voice said and I could tell he was smirking without even looking. I glared at the wall in front of me before whirling around and throwing the sword.

I didn't normally throw swords. It's a bad idea to throw a close combat weapon for two reasons. The first is that close combat weapons are not generally weighted for throwing. The second is that throwing a close combat weapon leaves you weaponless and most likely still in close combat. Still the sword stuck in the chest of the dummy I had been aiming for though I doubted it was a lethal shot. I glared at Cato but it didn't serve to intimidate him one bit. In fact, now that I thought about it, I had never actually intimidated him. "You should stick with the bow," he continued, still smirking. "At least you're a better shot than Glimmer like that."

"Are you suggesting that Glimmer can actually use a sword?" I asked and he blinked once, the only sign that I had caught him off guard. After last night he probably hadn't expected me to be my usual snarky self.

"Doubtful," he drawled. "So far the only thing she can possibly do is choke someone to death with her hair." I snorted at that. "Still she could probably muddle her way around with a sword just about as well as you do." I flushed then, my cheeks turning an angry red. I left the sword where it was and stomped over to the knives, trying my best to ignore Cato as I snatched up a few throwing stars. Thus armed I took a calming breath and the whirled, tossing them one after the other. Two lodged in the throat and wrist of one dummy. The next hit between the dummy's ribcage where the heart would be and the last also landed in the throat of the next dummy.

I stomped over and snatched them out, dumping them down in a pile with the rest and then carefully replacing the dummies. Then I made my way over to the one with a sword still impaled in it with Cato still watching. I resigned myself to his presence and moved through the motions again after replacing the dummy. "Why do you even bother with that?" Cato asked after a moment. "A pretty thing like you could get an easier job elsewhere."

"Like what?" I asked, forcing myself to stay calm and arching an eyebrow. "Whoring out my body to whoever happens to come along?" Once again I knew by the slight pause in our conversation that I had caught him off guard again.

"Modelling or working on some television show," he corrected me. "You certainly have the looks for it."

"And the connections," I snapped, not longer keeping up the pretense to working on my swordplay. "But I don't want to go around being known as simply Seneca Crane's daughter. I want to make a name for myself." His eyes snapped to mine just as I realized what I had said. I dropped the sword then and ran. I had just broken my second rule.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to _Lexa Snow, Bee_ (Glad I'm building everything up properly), _EmmaCrane_ (It's going to be a challenge though keeping this many people straight), _childofthe90'shpgeek_, and _rubyred19_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of the Hunger Games you recognize


	5. Five

Author's Note: So I'm putting my author's note at the beginning this time because this chapter...didn't turn out the way it was originally supposed to. Reese, Clove, and Zuzanna are perfect. Cato is a jerk. You'll understand why by the end. Thanks to _orcafan1, EmmaCrane, jng1, Hiaho, _and _NiallsHungerGame_ (Every day is the plan) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of the Hunger Games you recognize.

* * *

_Five_

After I flee the training room I give Atala a rush of excuses and she lets me leave for the rest of the day. I leave but I don't really. Instead of going home and listening to the sounds of the empty apartment I take the elevator up to the top floor of the tribute building and stand on the roof. Wind whooshes through me hair, tugging it free from it's bun. I ignored that and sat at the edge of the roof, unworried about falling. There was a force field around the roof at all times to keep the tributes from committing suicide. For a while I stared at the ground far below, trying not to think about how I've already broken two of my four rules this year. I've begun to count Clove as a friend and I just told Cato I was Seneca Crane's daughter.

I dread going back to the training room tomorrow for the last day of training. By then almost everyone will know who I am. My freedom to help people will be gone. Instead they'll send me fearful looks or dark glares. I glared at the ground below. Why did Cato always get through my shields? I was always off guard with him and now I was letting things slip that I had promised myself I wouldn't.

"Atala told me you were up here." I glanced over my shoulder to see Zuzanna, dark hair blowing in the wind. "She came to find me and told me to check the roof." Zuzanna studied me for a moment before coming to sit next to me. "What is bothering you?" That was all it took. I spilled the entire story to her. She listened quietly, not an ounce of judgement on her face. Zuzanna was an angel. I wasn't sure how she had ended up on earth but she was an angel.

"Oh Resa," she said, pulling me into a hug and stroking my hair. I relaxed at the pet name my grandmother had used before she had died at ninety-five four years ago. "You poor, poor girl. You're falling in love." I couldn't deny it. Something about Cato irrevocably attracted me and no matter how hard I tried to ignore the attraction or push it down it only came back stronger than before.

"What am I going to do?" I mumbled against her shoulder and she pulled back so she could look me in the eye.

"I don't know," she told me. "Follow your heart. And for God's sake don't tell your mother." I laughed then at the comical look on Zuzanna's face and the though of my mother's reaction.

"Oh darling mother," I said, batting my eyelashes and putting on a sugary sweet voice Macy and I used often when we were mocking someone. "I know you probably don't want to hear it but I've fallen in love with the boy you're escorting this year. I really hope you don't mind all the extra stress this is going to put on our poor relationship this year." Zuzanna and I meet each other's eyes for sixty seconds before we're laughing so hard I'm half afraid we're both going to fall into the force field.

"I take that back," Zuzanna says between giggles. "Tell her exactly that, in that tone and everything." I grin back at her and hug her again.

"Thank you," I say and she hugs me tighter.

"Any time," she promises. We laugh and talk until Sayre comes up to ask me if I would like to dress up and come to the engagement party she's having at her house tonight. I agree eagerly and Sayre emails me the address from her portable computer, about the size of a touch screen cell phone before Panem was Panem. Zuzanna walks me to the parking garage then and Jacques drives us both home. I shower quickly and change into a turquoise dress that comes down to my knees with a sheer lighter turquoise fabric hanging down farther and black heels.

I got an hour of escape at Sayre's party when my mother called. "Yes?" I answered sourly. I was in the bathroom, the only place quiet enough with all the talking a music for me to hear my mother clearly.

"Come watch my tributes," she ordered. I was about to refuse when she added, "Your father and I are going out for dinner tonight." While there may have been no love lost between my mother and I, I adored my father. I wouldn't say no tonight because of him.

"Fine," I said. "Give me fifteen minutes." I said my good-byes to Sayre and then climbed in the car so Jacques could take me to the tribute building. That was when what I was doing sunk in. I was babysitting Cato and Clove. Clove I could handle but Cato? Before I would have been fine despite the effect he seemed to have on me but after last night and my slip today during training I wasn't so sure. Luckily before my mother breezed out the door, kissing me on the cheek as she went because she was always in a better mood when she was going out with my father, Clove was the only one in the room.

"Why are you all fancied up?" she asked abrasively, looking up from the television program, some sappy soap opera that was a re-run from last year. Most would have been offended by Clove's sharp tone but I was beginning to see that this was just who she was.

"Engagement party," I told her. "One of the trainers is getting married after the games."

"Oh," she says, patting the seat next to her. I sit down and kick off my heels, curling my feet underneath me. We watch the end of the soap opera without comment. After the credits when the commercials come on Clove turns to look at me. "What did you do to Cato?"

"What?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"He was looking rather out of sorts after lunch," Clove explains matter of factly. "When I asked him what was going on in that crazy head of his, he mumbled something about you and stomped off."

"Oh," I said, feeling sick to my stomach. "I, uh, accidentally let it slip that I was Seneca Crane's daughter."

"Really?" Clove said, snickering instead of glaring at me like I had feared she would.

"Really," I confirmed and Clove started laughing harder. "What's so funny?"

"You have him all freaked out now because he's been flirting with the head gamemaker's daughter,"she said, falling off the couch laughing.

"Flirting," I repeated incredulously. "You call comparing my sword fighting ability to Glimmer and slamming me against an elevator wall flirting?"

"Honey he doesn't normally give girls the time of day unless he wants _something_ from them," she said and I cringed slightly and Clove nodded, making a disgusted face. "He starts showing off mostly. With you though he's watching you every bit of spare time he has. It's driving Glimmer crazy. She actually told me he was like a monkey who couldn't reach the last banana." I start laughing then and that starts Clove off as well. I tumble off the couch, holding my sides as I land next to her.

"I really don't see why you find Glimmer comparing me to a monkey so amusing," Cato says suddenly, sounding rather pissed. Clove's laughter putters off and I roll my eyes.

"I think he'd be more polite as a monkey," I tell Clove with a perfectly straight face. The dark haired girl can't help it then, she starts laughing and this time she can't stop. Cato growls and punches the wall hard as Clove struggles to control her giggles.

"Get out," he growls at her. She stifling giggles she obeys, giving me a look that clearly says _good luck_. I wave cheerily at her but my smile fades the instant she's gone and I'm alone with Cato. He sighs after a moment and sinks down on the abandoned couch. I turn my gaze toward the ceiling and sigh as well. "So what was with training today?"

"Which part?" I grumbled.

"The part where you blurted out that you were the head gamemakers daughter and then vanished into thin air for the rest of the day," he drawled.

"I don't normally make that public knowledge," I shot back. "It has a tendency to make people hate me."

"Poor baby," he mocked and I turned my head to glare up at him.

"Shut up," I snapped and he smirked at me. I had just turned to glare back at the ceiling when he actually picked me up. I yelped as he dropped me on to his lap, glaring at him. "Excuse me," I snarled at him and his smirk widened before he kissed me. I froze for a moment, stunned. Then I jerked back. "What in the world are you thinking," I growled, practically jumping out of his lap.

"What?" he asked, smirking. I had never wanted to hit someone so badly in my whole entire life.

"What do you mean what?" I snarled, glaring at him.

"Well spit out whatever is bugging you," he prodded, still smirking. "I don't have all night." _No you don't, you bastard_. I thought. I didn't say anything though. I just turned on my heel and stalked in the direction Clove had gone, leaving Cato alone.

Clove didn't look overly surprised when I stumbled into her room and slammed the door shut behind me. Instead she held my head in her lap, gently stroking my hair as I sobbed miserably. She hummed lightly under her breath and my eyes drifted shut slowly. Exhausted from my crying I fell asleep with my head still in Clove's lap.


	6. Six

_Six_

I woke to the sound of Clove and Cato having some kind of argument in hushed whispers. "Let me by," he ordered Clove, his tone sharp.

"No," she hissed back. "I don't know what you did Cato but I don't want you anywhere near her." I sat up slowly and softly made my way to the bathroom, glancing at my face in the mirror. It was a little puffy from tear stains but otherwise appeared normal. There was a damp washcloth sitting on the side of the sink, probably the one Clove had used to wipe off whatever makeup her stylist had put on her for the day, and I used it to wipe my face. I glanced up again at the mirror, satisfied that I looked normal.

"-just kissed her," I heard Cato say and I rolled my eyes. _Idiot_. Clove was obviously of the same opinion.

"You idiot," she snarled. "She just told you she was Seneca Crane's daughter, something she never tells anyone else, and you kiss her. She probably thinks you're just trying to play with her emotions to gain favor with her father. Jerk!"

There was dead silence for a moment. Then I heard Cato mutter, "_girls_" disparagingly under his breath and stalk off. Clove turned and re-entered the room, looking at me.

"You heard all that?" she asked and I shrugged.

"The end of it," I informed her. "When you told him he was an idiot." She smirked at me and I grinned back.

"Can I give you a peace of advice?"

"Please do," I told her.

"Make him suffer," she said, eyes bright with sadistic amusement.

"Gladly," I said, smirking. We spent the rest of the night watching old soap operas until my mother knocked on the door to tell me I could leave. I hugged Clove then and all but ran for the parking garage, ideas spinning around my head.

* * *

Morning found me as a floater for the last day of training again. Somehow the news that I was the head gamemaker's daughter hadn't gotten out. I would have to thank Clove for that later. Cato too, I guess. I ended up working with Glimmer on hand to hand combat for most of the morning so Cato had no chance to talk to me until the break for lunch. By then my stomach was flipping so often that I didn't bother leaving to eat. Instead I went directly to the bow, stringing it a knocking an arrow. I breathed in deeply and drew back the string to my ear, focusing completely on the target. Then I breathed out before releasing the string. Bulls eye. I knocked another arrow and was just about to shoot when a footsteps startled me. The arrow went wide of the target and I spun, breathless and furious, to see Cato shifting awkwardly from foot to foot at the door. I almost smile but I remember Clove's advice and manage to keep my expression cool.

"Oh," I say smoothly. "What do you want?" I turn and knock another arrow, drawing the string back and making another perfect bulls eye as Cato lets out a sigh.

"I, uh, I want to, um..." he stammers and it's all I can do to hold in giggles. The normally confidant, arrogant Cato is tripping over his own tongue and he knows it. He groans in frustration and I bite my tongue so I won't start laughing. "Look," he grounds out finally. "I'm sorry."

"What about?" I force myself to say indifferently and he groans again. I know if Clove was here she would be rolling on the floor laughing and that image only makes it harder for me not to laugh.

"About last night," he says, irritated. "I didn't mean to make you cry," he added in a softer tone, sounding so much like a beaten puppy dog that I can't help but turn and let him see my wide grin.

"I know," I say, grinning wider at his dumbfounded expression. "I heard you arguing with Clove last night."

"You knew and you let me suffer?" Cato asked, his voice a strange mixture between surprise and irritation. That's when I lose it, double over as I laugh like a crazy person. When I glanced up Cato was glaring at me halfheartedly which only me me laugh harder, tumbling to the floor. Finally I began to get ahold of myself, pulling in gasps of air between random spurts of giggling. "Are you going to survive?" Cato asked after a moment, sounding mildly amused.

"I think so," I gasped out, finally manage to stop laughing. I stare at the ceiling for a moment, catching my breath. I blinked, surprised, as a hand suddenly came into view. I took it after a moment and Cato pulled me to my feet, kissing me just as the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. We pulled apart and I turned to replace the targets I had shot holes in, regaining the arrows, as Cato went over to the swords and began working. Still after the kiss I was floating on cloud nine for the rest of the day. Even my mother who snapped at me to dress better as I was leaving didn't dampen my mood. I went to bed that night humming.

* * *

I slept in the next day. It was when we would be judging the skills of the tributes. I would be answering any questions the gamemakers had about skills and that was all. I dressed in a simple pale violet sundress and let my hair fall loose to my shoulders. I slip on a pair of black flats then and make my way down to where Jacques is waiting. "Good luck," Zuzanna murmurs, parting from me at the door. I wordlessly nod my thanks and step outside to where Jacques holds the car door open for me. I fidget in silence on the way to the tribute building where Atala is waiting for me.

"Relax," she says. "Everything will be perfectly fine. All you have to do is answer any questions they asked you and sit in the background watching." I nod and swallow nervously. Atala places a comforting hand on my shoulder and leads me through a door by the entrance to the training center that takes me up to the balcony where the gamemakers will sit. My father spares me a comforting smile as I sink into my seat and Atala leaves.

Atala is right. Everything goes smoothly and the evening moves been in a whirlwind. Marvel throws his spear, Glimmer shows her hand at bow and arrows and shows off her hand to hand combat skills, Clove throws knives with incredibly deadly accuracy which causes the gamemakers to murmur appreciatively. Cato shows off a diverse range of weapons, ending with his deadly sword skills. The others after him pale in comparison. The evening begins to drag and the gamemakers struggle to pay attention. They do sit up and watch when the girl from 11 flies across the room without ever touching the floor and they pay vague attention to the boys from 11 and 12. Then it it is time for Katniss Everdeen, girl on fire and the last tribute of the evening.

She heads straight for the bow and arrows but misses her first shot and looses all of the attention she once held even though her time after the first shot is and impressive display. I can see the anger growing on her face and I can't blame her. Though my father and a couple others are paying attention most are more absorbed with the roast pig that has just come in. Katniss Everdeen then does either the bravest or stupidest thing I have ever seen in my life. She knocks an arrow, pulls the bow back to full draw, and lets it loose. It flies across the room to pin the apple from the roast pig's mouth to the wall. "Thank you for your consideration," she says then, once the shock and panic has passed. She gives a mocking bow then and stalks off, taking the bow and arrows with her.

There is a long moment of stunned silence and then everyone begins talking at once. This goes on for several moments and then my father raises his hand. "We'll continue talking about this in a minute," he says. "But first does anyone have any questions for Reese before she leaves us?" There are a few questions about Glimmer's fighting capability and the relative strength of the boys from 11 and 12 before I am dismissed. I stumble tiredly out of the room, suppressing yawn after yawn, and Jacques has to carry me upstairs to Zuzanna when we arrive at the apartment. She helps me undress and into bed. I am asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize about the gap between updates. I got distracted reading A Clash of Kings... Thanks to _NiallsHungerGame, jng1, xXRoseXScorpiusXx_ (That's Reese's mother's whole purpose in a nutshell), and _EmmaCrane_ (I think Clove can be when she wants to, not that she has any reason to during the actual games) for reviewing the last chapter!There is a picture of Reese's dress on my profile. I own nothing of the Hunger Games you recognize.


	7. Seven

_Seven_

I woke up the next morning with sunlight streaming through my window and I directly into my eyes. I groaned and rolled over, covering my eyes with an arm and waiting for them to stop watering. When they finally cleared I glanced at the clock on the table next to my bed. Eleven o'clock. I jerked upright with a startled gasp, realizing I was running out of time to get my fighting practice in before Zuzanna would have to start prettying me up for the night's interviews. I french braided my hair instead of washing it and dressed quickly, scrambling out of the apartment, down the stairs, and out into the afternoon sunshine, only pausing to snatch an apple out of the bowl of fruit on the table. I munched on the crisp golden fruit as I weeded my way through traffic, checking to make sure I had shoved my phone in my pocket before running out of my room. Satisfied that I had everything I needed, I made my way to the tribute building and it's training room.

Someone had arrived there before me. I saw evidence in the mutilated sword dummies tossed every which way. Cato was standing in the middle of it all, his face red with fury. "Come to get some last minute practice before the Games?" I asked curiously. Cato hadn't struck me as someone who felt insecure enough to need more practice but I could have misjudged him.

He turned to me then, expression dark. "_You_," he hissed, eyes void of any emotion whatsoever. "What did you tell them? That I was weak? That I exhibited poor skill in _everything_?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"You know what I'm talking about," he snapped. "The training scores last night."

"Oh, right," I said, suddenly feeling stupid. "The scores did come out last night. What of them? Was yours not to your satisfaction?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Katniss freaking Everdeen got a higher training score than I did," Cato all but screamed. I started at him blankly, radiating pure astonishment.

"What?" I said stupidly after a moment and he froze.

"You did know?" His tone was incredulous, as if he didn't quite believe it.

"No," I replied, feeling very stupid. "I watched all the sessions and I thought the only person who might get close to your score was Clove. Why would Katniss..." Suddenly I trailed off, remembering her shooting an arrow at the Gamemakers' roast pig.

"What?" Cato demanded impatiently.

"Maybe they liked her spark," I suggested tentatively.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" the Career growled, sounding frustrated.

"Katniss Everdeen, she, lost her temper or something," I said, wary of the fact that my every word could be recorded at this very moment. I stepped forward until my chest was almost touching Cato's. "She shot an arrow at the Gamemakers' roast pig and knocked the apple clean out of its mouth. One of them fell into a bowl of punch."

"How good of an archer is she?" Cato asked, leaning closer to me.

"Excellent," I replied softly. "Better than me."

"Honestly," Cato replied, smirking slightly. "I highly doubt that." Then he leaned forward, closing the last few centimeters between us, and kissed me. I just about melted into his arms, my hands coming up to wrap around his neck. We were kissing then, bodies twining together. His fingers were fumbling on the buttons of my blouse when my phone buzzed in my pocket, bringing reality crashing down. I placed my hands gently on his, pausing him.

"Not here," I told him in a hushed whisper, sure my cheeks were a brilliant red. "Not now. I need to get ready for the interviews tonight."

"When?" he asked then and I heard something that was almost desperation in his voice.

"Tonight," I replied, sealing the promise with a quick kiss. Then I pulled away and turned, rushing out of the room and heading back toward home where Zuzanna was waiting to make me beautiful.

* * *

Once I had washed my hair and scrubbed every inch of my skin until I was glowing I stepped outside the bathroom to see what Zuzanna had set out for me. To my surprise it was the peacock dress. "I don't approve of what you're choosing to do tonight," Zuzanna said as she helped me slip into the dress. "But I can't say I'm surprised at the choice either. Just be safe, promise me."

"I promise," I replied, feeling my eyes well with tears for a moment.

"There now," Zuzanna said, gently pulling me to her and brushing away a single escaped tear. "Don't cry now. Smile. This is your night." I managed a weak smile and Zuzanna nodded. "There now, that's better. Go look at yourself in the mirror." I did as I was told, gasping in surprise.

My hair hung down loose over my shoulders in a smooth ebony wave. The dress, strapless, fit my curves perfectly and shimmered as it dropped to the floor with a slit up to my thigh bearing skin and my shimmery gold heels. "I'm beautiful," I gasped out, stunned.

"Of course you are," Zuzanna said with a smile. "Now go downstairs. I'm sure Macy is waiting for you."

True to Zuzanna's predictions she was. Macy was dressed in a gown of pale buttercup yellow with a slit farther up the leg than mine and rhinestone shoulder straps. "You look amazing," she cooed, beaming at me. "I told you that dress was perfect for you."

"I remember," I told her. "But no boys will be looking at me. They'll all be drooling over you."

"Liar," Macy cooed but I could tell she was pleased. Jacques drove us to where the interview would be taking place and we took our seats in the balcony. I could barely focus throughout the interviews, my eyes always darting back to Cato. After they were finished Macy and I stood. "You're not coming back with me are you?" she asked and I shook my head. "Good luck then," she squealed, shoving me lightly toward Cato. I stumbled a couple of steps and had just turned to glare at her when an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Ready to go?" Cato asked and I took a deep breath before nodding and following him out of the crowded room before anyone even noticed we were gone.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks to _jng1, xXRosexScorpiusXx _(Yeah, Cato fits has that description down to an art), and _EmmaCrane_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of the Hunger Games that you recognize.


	8. Eight

Author's Note: So a the first part of this chapter is why the rating his now been moved to M. It also makes me a little nervous to post this because I don't normally write scenes like this. If you don't want to read it you can go down to the break line and read that part instead. Thanks to _RoseMaple _(Hope your internet is working in Heaven, lol), _jng1_ (Hopefully I'll be back to posting consistently for a while), and _EmmaCrane_ (Glad to be back again!) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of the Hunger Games you recognize. Also dress pictures are on my profile if you want to take a look.

* * *

_Eight_

In the end we went to my family's apartment, Cato and I. My bedroom was shadowed, lit only by the golden lights of the garden below and across the street and the lights of the building across. He was kissing me then, his arms wrapped around me. "We don't have to do this," he whispered when we pulled apart for air. "I'll come out of the Games. This can wait."

"Can it?" I replied, clinging to him. "I've seen too many people who should have come out of the Games die to be sure." Then I pulled his face down to kiss him. "I want this," I told him. His hands slid down my back to unzip the dress then and I stepped back to let it pool at the ground around my feet. His fingers unfasten my strapless bra as I undo the buttons on his shirt, removing it. We half stumble on to my bed, limbs intertwined.

We were kissing again with a sense of urgency. My stomach twisted with butterflies as his hands brushed my bare skin. Our tongues twisted and twined, making me wish I didn't have to come up for air. My hands brushed across his stomach, feeling the defined muscles shiver underneath my touch. His hands brushed down to cup my breasts and I gasped into his mouth at the touch. His hands snaked down to my hips then, pulling me closer to him. My arms snapped up around his neck, trying to keep the closeness.

One hand cupped the back of my head so he could keep kissing me and the other slipped down to caress my thighs. I gasped and then moaned as his hand slid between my legs. He rubbed against me through my panties and I moaned again, back arching. My hands drifted down his back and then around the waistband to unfastened his pants. We slid apart so he could undress and I could finish undressing.

My body was flushed with warmth and I was struggling to catch enough breath as he kissed me again, carefully laying me back on the bed. The first thrust hurt enough to make me whimper in pain and he leaned down, kissing me gently until the ache faded away in a wave of pure need. The next movements were a frenzy of lust and need until we were both exhausted, lying naked and sweating tangled in the sheets. Just before I drifted off to sleep I heard him whisper, "I love you Theresa Marie."

* * *

When I woke in the morning Cato was gone. I pushed down my disappointment, reminding myself that he was being taken to the arena today. He could not afford to be missed. I showered, relaxing under the warm spray of water, and then searched my closet for a proper dress for today. Sick as I was of dresses I needed to look elegant for today's bloodbath. Finally I settled on a strapless blue number with a flared skirt and plenty of silver sparkles on the bodice. My mother couldn't fail to be pleased by this one. She had all but gushed over it when Macy insisted I buy it.

I dressed and stripped the sheets from the bed to be washed before digging out a pair of black sandals. I had just sunk down on my bare bed to slip them on when I saw a flash of silver. I turned and noticed Cato's district token lying on top of a folded sheet of white paper. It was a charm, the Chinese symbol for courage in a time when Chinese was still spoken, hanging on a black cord, a gift from his mother before he left.

I picked it up with trembling fingers and then opened the note;

_Theresa Marie,_

_When I left this morning you were still sleeping and I thought it best to leave you be. I didn't want to leave you without some part of me though so I left my token. Keep it with you and a part of me will be with you always._

_Love from Cato_

I blinked back sudden tears. So Cato had a sentimental spot after all. I slipped on the necklace and sandals, folding the note and slipping it into my box of treasures that I kept safely hidden in the back of my closet by the pair of combat boots that mother refused to even look at.

I ate a late breakfast and then allowed Zuzanna to usher me out of the house and into the Games building where my mother and the other escorts, mentors, and escorts' children would be during the course of the Games. I stepped into the busy room, searching for any sign of Macy and hoping not to see my mother. No such luck.

"Darling," my mother cooed, taking a hold of my arm. "You just must come and meet Raina. She's going to be the new escort for District 1 and she's simply fabulous." Mother towed my about the room, forcing me to make nice with as many people as possible before the anthem played, signalling that the Games were about to begin. I made my escape then, slipping toward the back of the room and Macy.

"I though I'd never get free," I told her, smoothing out my dress. I looked flashy compared to Macy who was dressed in neat brown slacks and a pale pink polo shirt. "By the way I envy your outfit."

"And I envy yours," Macy replied. "I wanted to wear a dress but my shrieked on and on about how I looked like a slut last night and wouldn't let me out in anything besides this."

"Poor you," I said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Want to trade mothers?"

"And have yours dumping her duties off on me at every turn?" Macy shuddered and looked disgusted. "No thank you." Then she studied me. "You don't look like you got much sleeps last night."

"That's because I didn't," I replied, cheeks flushing suddenly.

"You went through with it?" Macy asked incredulously and I nodded. "Wow," she breathed. "I hope this boy of yours makes it through then." Having nothing to say to that I turned back toward one of the many screens about the room and tried to control the redness in my cheeks. By the time the bloodbath began I was calm. I watched as the Careers brought down person after person until everyone else had fled, died, or in Peeta Mellark's case joined the Career pack. Only then did talking resume as some mentors left, done for the year, and I crept out before Macy turned around, unwilling to talk about the events of the previous night.

Inside my families apartment my room suddenly seemed too small. I paced about it before finally wandering aimlessly around different rooms. I didn't feel like eating or training or going out to dinner with Macy. I didn't feel like doing anything at all. Life without Cato felt empty. Finally night came and I drifted off to sleep, one hand clutching Cato's token.


End file.
